User talk:SktyDreath/Old
This is the area where old talk messages are put. Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 17:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) 1st Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character plaaaaaaannneeerr page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Talk here! please talk Do not remember to add stuff to here! Mimeandme (talk) 20:26, September 21, 2012 (UTC) AOF characters With all these new characters you're creating, you'll have to come up with debut episodes for them. I'm too busy thinking of new episodes for the other characters. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Categories Don't forget to add categories to your articles. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i won't forget to do it. Happy New Year Everyone! 20:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Fan pic can you make a fan pic of Toad and Jenny Mrboy90 (talk) 17:07, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Mrboy90 I will do it :) Mimeandme (talk) 17:13, November 6, 2012 (UTC) r u wrking on it ? Mrboy90 (talk) 18:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Mrboy90 Jenny looks a bit hard cause i use HTF digiter Mimeandme (talk) 08:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Flowy's eyelashes Does Flowy have eyelashes? I ask you this because I see one picture of her without eyelashes, yet another picture in the same page has her with eyelashes. HTF1234 (talk) 09:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) That was on the base, so i will remove them Mimeandme (talk) 16:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Fixed! Mimeandme (talk) 16:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! Mimeandme (talk) 11:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Analogue and Digital Can you do a picture with both Analogue and Digital? Analogue: White with a numbered clock face and red clock hands near his nose. Digital: Black with green digital numbers above his eyes. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:26, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i will do it. Mimeandme (talk) 20:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Just before i finish it, what is the clock face supposed to look like? Like A Mime (talk) 16:42, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Err... Digital has a digital CLOCK above his eyes, not digital eyebrows.? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Pic. will u make a pic for Bucky, he's a red beaver who looks like Toothy.? Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 17:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Done. Mimeandme (talk) 11:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Cover Cover for Gory fun with HTF Fanon edit this one. Change Flaky to Toadd change Lumpy with Wooly. Change Bloody to Gory. Add Fanon by Friends. change Nutty to Lolie change lifty and sheftie to Liftette and Shiftette change the Mole to The Mouse Change Pop and Cub to Mom and Baby and change Toothy to Bucky change Snifflles to Jenny change petunia to josh change handy to Jussy. Change Giggles to Ava.? Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 23:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. i will try (The colours maybe incorrect.)Like A Mime (talk) 10:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) i might be not able to do Toad's body mark.Like A Mime (talk) 10:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ok..just use flaky's? Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 22:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Are u done ? Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 00:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I won't do Petunia to Josh, i want to do Petunia to Amber. Santaandme (talk) 10:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) are u done... Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 23:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I think Mimeandme won't do it because it's recoloring one of HTF1234's pictures. Happytreefanon111 (talk) 11:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Marshamllow's sister i cam gonna uploud it to the wiki Dragoniteandme (talk) 08:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Santaandme (talk) 10:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) NEW SIG go look at it. LOOK AN ALIEN!! where? BWA HAHAHAH HAHAHA (splendid punches) (talk) 16:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Digital's appearance This is what a digital clock looks like. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i will do it. LOOK AN ALIEN!! where? BWA HAHAHAH HAHAHA (splendid punches) (talk) 12:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Made my own christmas themed nickname! yay Santaandme (talk) 10:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Xana Can you do an image for Xana please? Happytreefanon111 (talk) 14:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Santaandme (talk) 14:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Done, uploading on wiki. Happy New Year! (talk) 14:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! The Happy Tree Monitor (talk) 14:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Splendy Can you do an picture for Splendy? The Happy Tree Monitor (talk) 15:46, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Happy New Year! (talk) 15:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Done! Uploading to wiki... Happy New Year! (talk) 15:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) All requests are done! Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 21:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Quarter Can you do an picture of Quarter? The Happy Tree Monitor (talk) 16:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Happy New Year Everyone! 16:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Micod Can you do an picture for Micod? he has grey camo. The Happy Tree Monitor 16:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Happy New Year Everyone! 16:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Rusty Can you do a picture for Rusty? The Happy Tree Monitor 18:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Happy New Year Everyone! 18:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Mimmy Can you do an picture for Mimmy? The Happy Tree Monitor 20:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay Happy New Year Everyone! 20:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Coco Can you do an picture for Coco? The Happy Tree Monitor 22:20, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 22:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Choco-Chip Can you do an picture of Choco-Chip? The Happy Tree Monitor 12:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Stop giving me alot to do! Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 13:13, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :-( i have linux and has NO paint at all. The Happy Tree Monitor 13:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Then request someone else. Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 13:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC)